mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Robinson
Lily Robinson is a character in Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History Lily Robinson is the sister of Sammy Robinson and has recently come back to New Bordeaux to help rebuild Sammy's Bar, restoring it to its former glory. Background Lily grew up with her brother Sammy on a patch of land where their father worked as a sharecropper until he got injured and could no longer work. They later moved to New Bordeaux, where she helped Sammy get the bar up and running. After Perla passed away in 1961, Lily looked after Lincoln and Ellis while Sammy mourned her loss. After Perla died, Sammy went to a dark place and buried the loss deep down inside him. He began running girls out of the back of the bar at all hours of the night. One night Lily had had enough. She marched in and kicked out all the girls, even the customers and Sammy's crew. She told Sammy he was doing wrong by Perla, but more importantly, he was doing wrong by his sons, sending the message that their mother didn't matter. She took the boys to her place for a few days while Sammy cleaned up his act, and from that point on, there was no more prostitution in Sammy's Bar. Sammy's Renovation Lily recently moved back to the farm where they grew up. Sammy bought the land a few years ago, and she's been living there and taking care of the place for him. After Sammy and Ellis died, she wanted to come see Lincoln, but Father James asked her to stay away, saying it was safer for Lincoln if people thought he had died that night too. Lily has now come back to New Bordeaux to convince Lincoln to rebuild Sammy's Bar. She believes it's important for the people of the Hollow to see other black folks owning their own businesses, just like Sammy did. She helped get Perla's Nightclub into shape in the early days, and she knows she can do the same with Sammy's. All she needs is Lincoln to get her the money to get started. Grand Reopening After a lot of work and a large investment of Lincoln's money, they finally finish the bar and have a opening celebration where Lily gives an inspirational speech about her brother Sammy: :"My brother Sammy was a complicated man. He sure wasn't perfect, but he did something rare. Sammy carved out a piece of this city for himself. There was a piece of New Bordeaux where a black man was in charge! We're reopening Sammy's to keep black-owned businesses in the Hollow. Hirin' folks from the Hollow. Servin' folks in the Hollow. This city can turn on us or just forget about us, but we aim to have our piece of it. For now, and for the future! Thank you." The following day, Lily leaves New Bordeaux and goes back home. Family *Sammy Robinson (brother, deceased) *Perla Robinson (sister in-law, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (nephew, deceased) *Lincoln Clay (foster nephew) Appearances *Sammy's Renovation Trivia *Information coming soon. Gallery Lily Robinson 2.jpg|Lily and Lincoln Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times